


In Grammatick Alley

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Ficlet, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus made a promise a long time ago. Snape is going to hold him to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Grammatick Alley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schemingreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schemingreader/gifts).



On the whole Flourish & Blotts was not a bad place for Remus to pick up a few hours' work each week. They wouldn't take him on full-time – his condition meant that he was too likely to miss work – but part-time was better than nothing, and between that and a few other odd jobs, Remus managed to scrape together enough to make a meager living.

He liked the bookshop, even if he rarely was allowed to do more than shelve and tidy up. The owner, Edwin Caudice, did put aside damaged books for Remus to read, if he wanted, before selling them at a steep discount.

There was one drawback, however, to working in a retail shop, regardless of whether or not he was behind the till; he had to be polite to all the customers. And that meant _all_ the customers, including one whose mission in life was apparently to make Remus pay, over and over, for something that really hadn't been his doing after all.

Sometimes Remus thought that Severus Snape had bribed the manager to give him Remus' schedule, because every week of the summer, without fail, Snape managed to turn up during one shift or another and sneer at Remus. Sometimes it was overt, such as an inquiry as to just how a former Hogwarts prefect could have fallen to such a state as to earn his keep by dusting and sweeping. At other times Snape almost seemed amiable – until he asked Remus a question about the author of some particular obscure work, and smiled scornfully when Remus proved unfamiliar with it.

Remus hadn't seen Snape in ten days, but the school term hadn't started yet, so he glumly suspected that he was more than due. In the heat of a London August, Remus perspired despite the cooling charms on the shop (not for the comfort of the employees, or even the customers, but because Caudice claimed that keeping the temperature and humidity constant was better for the books). Somehow whoever had closed last night had forgotten to take out one of the bins of trash, and so Remus was carrying it out into the alley.

"I should have expected to see you here." Snape was leaning against the dirty brick wall behind the shop. "Fitting, really, for your sort."

" _You're_ here," Remus snapped back. Not much of a retort, but all he could manage at the moment.

"Ah, but I never claimed to be anything except what I am."

As Remus reached for the doorknob to let himself back inside, certain that to continue this conversation would ultimately lead to his dismissal when he attacked Snape, long stained fingers blocked his way.

"You made promises, Lupin. Promises you never kept. I've been waiting for you to offer to redeem them, but evidently you haven't the honor to do so."

"It seemed quite clear to me that you no longer wished for any contact." Remus growled as Snape's fingers brushed over the skin of his wrist.

"Never safe to assume." Snape's voice was lower than it had been in their schooldays, like dark velvet over steel, and Remus shivered. "Although it's tempting to allow you to continue to be indebted to me" – Remus's eyes widened angrily at that interpretation – "I believe that I would prefer to collect on it, now."

"Now? I'm working, S- Severus." The name fell from his lips as if they were back in the school library, sharing heated glances across their Runes essays.

"You have a break in forty minutes."

Oh yes, somehow Snape knew his schedule far too well. "Yes," Remus admitted.

"Here. I'll wait." Snape dropped his hand and stepped back, letting Remus slip inside.

"I have only fifteen minutes," was the first thing he said upon his return.

"Then you'd better make the most of it, hadn't you?" Snape had his wand out, putting up a shield so that they wouldn't be noticed. Not that it was likely anyone would stroll down here who wasn't hopelessly lost.

Remus swallowed. He unbuttoned the placket of his trousers, releasing his already-hard prick as he lowered them together with his underpants.

"No, Lupin. As I recall, you promised me your arse, all those years ago. Turn around. _Turn around_ ," Snape repeated, undoing his own robes.

Choking, Remus did. He felt Snape's hands on him, touching, probing. A whisper, and the fingers that pried Remus open were slick with lubricant, making him squirm – _more, deeper, god yes there_ – until Snape's cock replaced them, fat and heavy and brutal and just what Remus had tried to forget for so long.

Snape's breath was hot on Remus' neck, his hand now twisting around Remus' prick, pumping, urging him on in a rhythm that made an odd counterpoint to the thrusts into his arse. Remus braced his forearms on the dirty bricks, leaning his head against them to keep from slamming it into the hard surface.

He remembered, the images flooding back into his mind as Snape's semen did the same to his body, as his own orgasm made him bite hard on his arm. They'd both made promises.

Pulling out, Snape said, "Less than fifteen minutes, I think."

"Severus..." Remus turned to face him, seeing the harsh planes of Snape's face, sallow skin, beaky nose, dark greasy hair. He didn't care what Snape looked like. He'd never cared.

Snape shook his head. "Promise kept. There's nothing more." He tucked his clothing back into place, ending the concealment charm before Remus had quite finished doing likewise, and turned on his heel, disappearing around the corner of the alley.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for schemingreader, for suggesting the name "Pensieve" for my new computer. She requested Snape/Lupin, prompt "Snape/Lupin, books and sex, interwar period–nice if it can be dirty and not kinky."


End file.
